new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Warner Smash Bros
Super Warner Smash Bros is a game inspired by Super Smash Bros it Will have similair gameplay only with Warner Bros animated characters however it will have thrid party characters from other companies as The Walt Disney Comapany, Don Bluth, 20th Century Fox, Classic Media/DreamWorks Classics, etc. Characters Bugs Bunny Lola Bunny Daffy Duck Wile E. Coyote Taz Foghorn Leghorn The Road Runner Sylvester Tweety Ace Bunny Lexi Bunny Danger Duck Tech E. Coyote Rev Runner Slam Tasmanian Pepe Le Pew Batman Superman emmet Unikitty Metalbeard Tom Cat Jerry Mouse Private Snafu Lego Batman Wyldstyle Babbit and Catstello Buster Bunny Babs bunny Dizzy Devil Sweetie Bird Speedy Gonzales Furball Fifi le fum Porky PIg Hamton J pig Yosemite sam Montana Max Elmer Fudd Plucky Duck Freakazoid Aquaman Wonder Woman Raven Scooby doo Shaggy Rogers Fred Jones Velma Dinkley Daphne Blake Winnie Wolf Huntress The Flash General Zodd Steppenwolf Reverse Flash The Atom Marvin martian Melvin martian Fred Flintstone Barney Rubble Dexter Mandark Dee Dee Huckelberry Hound Yogi Bear Ranger Smith Ben Tennyson Blue falcon Dynomutt Space ghost Birdman George Jetson Top Cat Dick dastardly Muttley Peter Perfect Penelope Pitstop The hooded claw Beaky Buzzard Claude Cat Marc Anthoney The acme Chairman K-9 Rocky And Mugsy Witch Hazel Tina Russo Pete Puma Ralph Wolf Sam Sheepdog Henery Hawk Spike The Bulldog Hector James Hook Ruber The Joker Yakko Wakko Dot Slappy Squirrel Minerva Mink Pinky Brain King Salazar Harry Potter Ron Weasley Hermoine Grainger Draco Malfoy Hogarth Hughes Voldemort Cecil Turtle Granny Gossamer Sylvia cat Avooga Crusher Barnyard Dawg Charlie Burgers Cool Cat Granny Mentok The mindtaker Vulturo B'wanaa Beast Robin Raven Beast boy Red hood Hippity Hopper Sylvester Jr. Minerva Mink Hello Nurse RIta W/Runt The Huntsman The Lobe Longhorn Caveguy Cobra Queen Officer Cosgrove Fanboy Angus Macstew Vixen Firestorm Deadman Dr.Fate Batman Beyond Mr.Freeze Ted Kord Jaimie Reyes Plastic man Metallo Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Vambre Warrior Steven Universe Garnet Amethyst Pearl Jasper Peridot Lapis Lazull Emmet Wyldstyle Lego Batman Hawkodile Dr.Fox Furball Sweetie Bird Father Time Frggo ED EDD EDDY Grim Billy Mandy Bloo Mac Edguardo Fred Fredburger Chowder Schnitzel Flapjack Captain k'nuckles Bunea girl FInn the human Jake the dog Princess Bubblegum Marceline Ice king lumpy Space Princess Uncle Grandpa Mr.Gus PIzza Steve Aunt Grandma Sperg Irwin Dracula Hoss delgado General Scarr Major Ghastly Major Glory Krunk Val Halen Capital G TIkki Torch Living Bullet Monkey Huntor Agent Honeydew Peltra The Organ Grinder Supergirl The Huntsman Caveguy The Lobe Droopy Garnet Amethyst Pearl Jasper Lapis Lazull Peridot Yellow Diamond Captain Cold Gorilla Grodd Batmite Green Arrow Calamity Coyote Little Beeper Captain Carrot Alley Katdabra Wonder Wabbit Birdman Rick and morty Sanchez Brainiac Brainiac-5 Darkseid Commisioner Gordon Orion Grandpa Tennyson Rook Zax Saturday KO Rad Enid Mr.Gar Carol Rippy roo Nicole Watterson Anais Watterson Richard Watterson Bobert Duncan Gwen Sierra Cody Chef Hatchet Finn the human Jake the dog Marceline Penny Squirrel Morocco Mole Billy mandy Dracula Nergel Nergel Jr. The banana man Animal Man the squid hat eris peter griffon lois griffon brian griffon stewie griffon chirs griffon meg griffon bender fry leela amy wong zoidberg professor farnsworth robot chicken the mad scientist the unicorn seth green the nerd bitch pudding master shake frylock meatwad the moonites carl the gummy bear the aliens the adult swim producers harvey birdman phill ken sebben mentok the mindtaker mightor underdog yogi bear penny squirrel peter potamus snagglepuss auggie doogy and doggie daddy Third Party characters MIckey Mouse spongebob squarepants Goofy Panchito Donald duck Spyfox Russain Blue MonkeyPenny Pikachu Mario Luigi Felix the cat The trix rabbit Buzz lightyear Stitch sonic Knuckles tails amy rose shadow the hedgehog Zim Catbug plum beth Unlockable characters (third party included) Krypto captain planet johnny bravo aku the green ninja the blue ninja the red ninja the black ninja nya garmadon sensei wu lego joker Oswald the lucky rabbit leroy lincoln loud the annoying orange twilight sparkle adventure freddy fazbear adventure fredbear el chip lefty mayor pauline heathcliff garfield Rey Mysteriopal The undertaker spiderman the hulk deadpool Ryu Link Mewtwo Bomberman Inspector gadget Darkseid Brainiac Bounceboy Lightning lad the staypuft marshmallow man The Terminator Robocop King Arthur yakky doodle x the eliminator gumball watterson darwin watterson courage Blanko Lord Buisness Virtruvius lego agent smith lego velcoiraptor Lego bane lego chell lego mr.incredible lego marceline lego stripe stripe sloth Homer simpson peter griffon The eagle Scooby dum mordecai rigby muscle man skips benson clarence Chowder Kermit the frog Donkey Kong Skips Dakrwing Duck Calender Man Chudd Chubbers lego dalek lego wicked witch of the west lord buisness benny bad cop triple h sin cara dino hoppy the doctor the grim reaper bill and ted wayne and garth Ronda pitstop gruesome twosome claude frollo mort Lois Griffon Brian griffon bosko Foxy Goofy gear wally gator peter potamus harvey birdman fiona the human cake the car lady rainicorn ice king princess bubblegum earl of lemongrab the lich the wb shield mojo jojo bullet the squirrel noibat lucario mewtwo buizel oshawatt poipole rowlet espurr shrek puss in boots humpty alexander dumpty kitty softpaws